


He's The Tear in My Heart

by plugindaniel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plugindaniel/pseuds/plugindaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James calls Adam the Duff of his friend group, which he despises, but ultimately agrees to. Now with anger boiling just beneath his surface and his parents on the brink of divorce, What can Adam do to distract himself from his friends and family?</p><p>(inspired by The Duff, title from Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This fucking sucked.

Like always, Spoole and Matt were dancing with no care, grinding on any man or woman who would let them. Everyone had their eyes on those two, they were easily the most attractive people in The Haus. Yet while they were dancing with everyone, and most probably breaking the hearts of all patrons, I was sitting here drinking a Coke and visibly losing brain cells. Why did I have to be here with them, why did I even let them drag me here? I hate it here, and they know that, but like every time previous, I succumbed to peer-pressure and drove my best friends to a teen lounge occupied by many horny teenagers just looking for anything to occupy there mind.

Every time I was dragged here by Spoole and Matt everything was the same. They flirted and danced with everyone in sight that showed an interest which resulted in me having to drag them away from the many creeps that tried to take advantage of them. But before that happened I was sat at the bar, speaking to the bartender Burnie, who was at least ten years older than everyone here. We talked about how kids these days were nothing but a problem, but that wasn’t necessarily true. Everyone at this bar was the problem.

The Haus was once a bar, but now it was a shitty teen lounge which seemed like its only purpose was to allow teenagers to hang out without their parents worrying about them getting drunk at some party, which was true but security was lax and travel sized bottled of liquor always found its way throughout the bar. Burnie only served Coke’s to those there that were here to dance to the remixes that blasted through the speakers ,or whatever band was going to make it ‘big’, yet played to fifty kids at the Haus.

That in mind The Haus was a fun place, if you didn’t mind listening to the same song being remixed by what sounded like toddlers. Even if you didn’t enjoy the excellent music, you could get hit on by some sweaty football jerk wanting to ‘experiment’ with a guy, but in the morning blame it on the alcohol he didn’t have or the weed he never smoked and kick you out of his house at seven the next morning.

Matt sat next to me, beaming at some guy he’d been dancing with all night and obviously flirting with.

“Adam, I’m not going to ask anymore, but please come dance with us, it’s honestly fun. Look at Spoole”

From what I could see Spoole was dancing and smiling, looking like the embodiment of Joy, However this just wasn’t my scene. And if on que, Spoole came and sat on the other side of me.

“Adaaaam! Please dance with us, you’re going to regret it, there is so many nice people here tonight.” I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. “Come on, Bruce spoke to me and he seems really into me.”

“Spoole, he asked you about wrestling, he’s totally straight”

“Oh come on, he’s too cute not to be gay.”

Matt just ignored him, running his finger through his hair, trying to get his hair back to its natural tousled look. He did it almost constantly, especially when he was hear any surface slightly mirrored.

“Adam just come dance with us, I’m sure Burnie is great company but were your friends and we came here to hang out with you” With that Burnie looked over at me and chuckled, asshole.

“Yeah Adam, Matt and I would have so much more fun if you were dancing with us”

“No you wouldn’t, I’d complain about it the whole time. Honestly I’m fine here. Go have fun”

“Are you sure?” Matt asked, I just nodded. Then the two were up and making their way to the make-shift dancefloor.

“So is that what friends do nowadays, lie to each other?” Burnie asked, obviously being sarcastic.

“I didn’t lie, I’m having fun”

“You can’ lie for shit, you’re miserable.” Burnie relied, I didn’t have a chance to reply before Burnie was called away by some junior ordering coke’s for all her friends.

I just sipped my Coke, waiting for the clock to hit a reasonable hour so I could drag my friends from such festivities. From constantly watching it the clock seemed frozen, each time the second hand made its move it felt like minutes, I just wanted to be out of there and at home asleep in my bed or playing video games. If I got them any earlier then eleven I would be considered lame and the others would be annoyed at me. Watching the clock seemed torturous but there was literally nothing to do, except drink my endless amount of Cokes and wait until I could drive home.

“Hey There”

I just continued to look at the clock, this happened at least once a night I was here. Some guy that snuck in alcohol or weed and was slightly buzzed would sit near me and try with all of their power to get into my pants. And because they were too stupid or too wasted they couldn’t see that I was having none of their shit.

But surprisingly this guy didn’t smell like stale beer or skunk weed, and they appeared to have showered in the past day. They even smelled like they had worn cologne, deodorant at the least. But my disgust increased when I realised who the pleasant scent was coming from.

James. Fucking. Willems

“What the fuck do you want?” I demanded, not trying to be polite.

“Well, aren’t you friendly” James smirked. “Well I came to speak to you”

“Aw, too late, you’re the last person I want to speak too right now” I said still looking at the clock, it was 10:17, only forty three minutes of pure hell. Hopefully he would tell I am not the talking type and leave.

After sitting for the longest thirty seconds of my life I realised I Was in no such luck of him leaving.

“Come on, be nice, I’m at least making an effort.”

“Fuck off James. Go try and get into the pants of someone so desperate to get a venereal disease from the biggest man-whore in school.”  
“I’m not here to fuck you Adam, you wouldn’t be so lucky as to lay with me.”

I just scoffed, how could someone be so up themselves? He was easily the most experienced in the school, but that wasn’t something to brag, he slept with everything. I couldn’t see why, he wasn’t even remotely attractive.

That’s a lie, but only because I have a weakness for blue eyes.

James Willems was easily the most disgusting playboy that has ever stepped foot in Rooster High. He maybe alright if you mute him, and tie his limbs together, and completely re-wire his brain to make him considerate of any human. But now he’s nothing but a fuckboy.

“Why don’t you want me anyway, anyone if this room would kill to be in your place right now.”

“Because you’re disgusting and anyone who would want to trade places with me obviously has the IQ of a squirrel.”

“And I’m assuming that’s not you?”

“Yep.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me, because it’s not working?”

“Flirting always works with me” James said smirking, running his fingers though his perfectly quaffed hair. “You don’t have to worry anyway, I’m just making friendly conversation.”

“Well I’m still not interested.” I said deadpan to James, who was still persistent and continued to sit next to me. “You can leave now.”

“Well then I will, but you’re being a prick I hope you know that. But I’ll be honest with you, you seem smarter and more sarcastic than the people I speak to and your obviously not taking any of my shit, but I did come here with ulterior motives” He said and looked towards Spoole and Matt, dancing on the couch that was awkwardly in the middle of the dancefloor “You have extremely hot friends, yet you are sitting here being the Duff.”

“What even is that?”

“Designated. Ugly. Fat. Friend”

“Fuck off.”

“Don’t get defensive, it’s just facts. You’re not ugly my any means, but Matt and Sean just have something you don’t, a certain spark.” James said shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, they bring you here to dance and you sit here drinking Coke with the bartender rejecting any and all contact with people who may be interested in you.”

He then pust his hand on my leg, rubbing up and down my thigh trying to comfort me, I jerked away almost immediately. “Adam, you have really hot friends, and I mean really hot, but every group has a Duff, a weak link, and said hot friends respond well when guys take an interest in the Duff.”

“So douche-bros can become scientists now?”

“Don’t be more of an ass, what I mean is guys, like Sean and Matt, will want me if they see being nice and sensitive by talking to you, the Duff. The more time I spend with the greater chances I have with sleeping with one or both of them”

I just stared at him. What a prick, sing me to get into the pants of my best friends. Did this actually work with him, or anyone? James may be the hottest guy at Rooster High but he was also the biggest asshole in all of LA. He had the face of a model but the heart and soul as empty as the closet I emerged from many years ago. From that point on I was beyond pissed, which resulted in me flinging all that was left inside my Coke glass all over James’ expensive blue polo. It stuck to him like glue, with imperfect brown splotches staining his shirt and face.

“What was that for?” James asked, confused and angry at the whole situation.

“Are you an idiot? What do you think it was for?” I spat in retaliation, was he that oblivious to the world around him?

“Duffy, I have no idea.” James said, confusion taking up his voice now.

“If you think my friends want to sleep with you, you are stupider than you look.” I said and quickly turned, grabbing my jacket from the chair. How could he be so oblivious to what he was saying? How does he get laid if he degrades people to fucking pebble just so they will sleep with him” “Why would anyone sleep with a shallow prick who can only get laid by degrading the people he wants to sleep with, I hope your outfit is stained and you have to cry to Mommy and Daddy to get you a new one”

“And one more thing, Call me Duffy one more time and ill castrate you.” I said over my shoulder as I made my way to Spoole and Matt. Thank god the deafening music was deafening, only James and Burnie had heard my outburst. Burnie probably thought it was hilarious, as all he saw each night was fifteen year olds try and get laid by using outdated pick-up lines. When I saw my friends I grabbed each of them by the arm.

“Hey Adam, I was dancing.” Spoole whined, but I did not care, I needed to leave this place.

“I don’t care, were leaving now.”

“Well can I say goodbye to Bruce first?”

“Fine.” And with that Spoole was gone to say goodbye to his very straight crush. “Meet us at the car!” I yelled out to him but he was too far gone by the time I finished.

“So what happened?” Matt asked.

“I’ll tell you both in the car.” I said which silenced Matt, we walked in silence, with Spoole running up breaking the silence by bragging about how Bruce is ‘totally’ falling for him. We made it to the car and got in.

“So why did we leave early?” Matt asked

“Because James Willems is a prick.” I said, deadpan and pissed that his name is getting real estate on my vocal cords.

“Oh My God! You spoke to James Willems, The James Willems from school?” Spoole inquired.

“Yes that one.” I said, even more pissed.

“Did he speak about me?” Spoole asked, getting more worked up at the prospect of that asshole knowing him.

“No Spoole.” I lied, well kind of, I’m protecting him so it doesn’t count.

“Hey! I thought you were into Bruce?” Matt questioned.

“I am I just wanted to know if James knew me. Anyways, he’s friends with Bruce so maybe he knew me from Bruce” Spoole said innocently, obviously not wanting to show his excitement to such a popular person knowing him.

“Well sorry to disappoint you both but he didn’t speak of any of you, he was just a prick” I said, lying again. I’m just trying to protect them, I saw what a rick he’s and I am saving them both from the heartbreak that is associated with Rooster High’s biggest Casanova.

“That’s not fair, you hate pretty people.” Matt said, how could he stick up for that thing?

“I don’t hate you.” I retorted, which is true although Matt and Spoole are gorgeous, I could never hate them.

“That’s because we’ve known each other too long.” Matt said back, which is also true, I’ve known Matt almost all my school life and Spoole almost all the high school life, it’s hard to hate someone after being friends with them that long. There was a silence in the car as I drove past street sign after street sign, making my way to their houses.

“So what did he say to annoy you so much?” Matt asked, obviously not letting this go.

“It’s not important, all I know now is I have proof of how much of a tool he is.” I said, just wanting my friend to drop this. Couldn’t they be happy with me just saying he’s a prick?

“Well aren’t you vague.” Matt said, smirking at me, I Just rolled my eyes.

“I promise I’ll tell you another time, I’m just tired now.” I lied again, I just didn’t care to tell them of my now ‘Duff ‘status by one of the hottest guys in school.

“Tomorrow at school?” Matt asked, trying to get anything out of James and I’s conversation.

“Yeah.” I said, just wanting to drop the whole conversation altogether.

And with that I dropped Matt home. James wasn’t brought up with Spoole as he was too busy swooning over Bruce. When he was dropped off I made my way home and instantly crashed into bed. How was I going to bring up this Duff thing to the others? Will they understand what it’s like considering they are American Apparel models compared to me?


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to my alarm playing some obnoxious song from the radio, I instantly turned it off and looked at my phone. I had a few notifications from various websites and some texts, a majority from Matt reminding me to get him this morning and to tell him about what James had said to me. What could I say though? Could I lie too him and just say he was insulting me? It technically was true, yet it wasn’t. He said I was the ugliest in the group, not the world. I mean it’s true. Even I could see that it just sucked when other people noticed and thought it appropriate to tell me.  
After mindlessly checking through all my social media, a new notification popped up, a friend request from James. After going over in my head if I should accept or deny he sent me a message.  
James Willems: I know you’re trying to figure out if you want to accept or deny. It doesn’t matter anyway, I can still talk to you like this and im only doing it so your friends see me helping the less fortunate  
Adam Kovic: You’re right, request denied.  
James Willems: Don’t be like that Adam, with you as my friend you might get more than 100 friends  
Adam Kovic: I’ll do whatever I like.  
And with that I got of Facebook and decided that if I didn’t get ready soon both Matt and I would be late and most likely have detention. I got out of bed, put on some random shirt that was on my floor and smelt washed and some jeans and made my way to the bathroom to make sure I look presentable, meaning my hair isn’t too crazy and I look like I at least slept last night. I get to the mirror and I look okay, presentable enough to be seen with Matt and Spoole. Why was I letting this get to me, I never cared what I looked like before but now I feel myself analyse every part of my face and body.   
After I feel sorry for myself in the mirror I shake it off, trying to not let what James said get to me, and got get some breakfast. On my way to the kitchen I see my Mom passed out on the couch. She works late and it’s progressively getting worse for her, the amount of times I’ve caught her on the couch asleep is ridiculous. Things have been hard for her since my Dad left, but she’ll never admit it.   
I sigh and walk to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and go to my car. I make my way to Matts, trying not to speed but also not caring as I’m running late. On the drive I think back to what I’m going to say. I settle on telling Matt he was just insulting me, hoping I can lie adequately so he doesn’t ask questions. I arrive at Matt’s house and he’s already waiting out the front.  
“A bit late aren’t we Kovic?” Matt asks, being sarcastic.  
“Yeah, sorry, I got distracted this morning.” I reply, thinking back to James and my conversation, animatedly trying to forget it ever occurred.  
“That’s okay, just can we leave now I don’t really feel like being late for History” Matt asked, sounding concerned for the tardy he might be given.  
“I know how you feel, I’ve got English with Mr Sorola, you know he can be.” I said, thinking of how tough that man can be on lateness.  
“Sorry for you man, but can we go, like, now?” Matt asked, and with that I was pulling out of Matt’s driveway and towards school, hoping Matt wouldn’t ask about last night.  
-  
To my surprise Matt didn’t ask about the whole James thing and I was so relieved, he instead was just listing off all the homework he didn’t do over the weekend and would have to somehow do in a free period he had or in another class. When we go to the school we broke apart, needing to get to our lockers and get prepared for another day in hell. On my way to my locker I saw James, and with that I instantly turned the other way and sped away, only to run into someone.  
“I’m sorry, I was just in a rush, you know, teachers and shit.” I said not trying to make eye contact.  
“Hey it’s okay, but you might want to take something to class if you don’t want to get into trouble.” They said, but I still kept my head down. I knew who it was. Joel Rubin. Only the hottest guy in the senior year. Maybe not to everyone, but to me he was perfection. I couldn’t even look at him without wanting to throw up.  
“Ay, yeah thanks.” I said and quickly turned towards my locker again, to find James standing there, waiting for me. It took everything in my being to keep walking, not wanting to look stupid in front of Joel.  
“Morning Duffy.” James says as I make my way to the locker.  
“I wasn’t lying when I said I’d castrate you.” I reply, trying to sound as pissed off as I could, trying to intimidate him.  
“You should know Adam I like them feisty” James says with a wink, all too casually flirting with me after our one to many horrible interactions in the last 24 hours.  
“You should know Dickhead I don’t care.” I growl at him, getting progressively angrier at his incompetence to leave me alone.  
“Why are you so mean Adam?” James says with a pout, I slam my locker shut and walk away to English.  
I get to English just in time not to be late and I thank every God there is. Mr Sorola gets there just as I get my books ready, he start setting up and writing what needs to be done this lesson then James walks in. I knew he had English with me but I just hoped he’d ditch like he normally does.  
“Willems, glad you made it.” Sorola says, not glad James made it. He usually disrupts the class with stupid questions or he finds someone in the class he hasn’t slept with and tries to flirt with them.  
“Sorry Sir, I had to speak with coach.” And there was another cliché to add to James, a rich asshole who sleeps with everyone and plays football.  
“Get a note to me by Lunch and I’ll excuse this.” Sorola says in a huff and formally starts class.  
Class goes on well enough, James is only told of once and what we’re learning is extremely easy. However for most of the class I was either thinking about how stupid I must have looked in front of Joel or what James said. As much as I hated to admit it what he said had gotten to me. Whenever I looked over to him he would look at me and mouth ‘Duffy’, which made me even angrier, but it was also another reminder of how he saw me and how everyone did. Why did I have to be the Duff, why couldn’t Matt have had a really big nose or Spoole have really big eyebrows or just something that people would notice before me?  
And with all my thoughts clouding my mind I barely heard the bell to leave, luckily Mr Sorola woke me up out of my trance so I could get ready for next class.  
“Okay so although this lesson was easy the next few will not be, I’m assigning a report that will be a majority of grade.” Sorola said as people were packing up to leave for their next class. Most of them made some noise of anger or boredom, I didn’t as I actually understood English and could easily right a report in a day.  
“And you’ll be working with partners.” Was all I heard as I walked out of class. Now this would slow down my progress. Sorola likes to pair the ‘smarter’ with the ‘dumber’. Knowing this I went through who I would possibly be signed up with, not everyone was so bad but here was some people who don’t need names that I would rather rip my eyes out than work with.  
-  
Classes went past fine, everything was either boring, too easy or I had gone over so I had nothing to do in class but think of James and his ‘wonderful’ comment.  
I was looking forward to lunch, I could actually relax and not think of James. I could sit with my friends and roll my eyes as they talk about the boys at our school. I was looking forward to James not even being mentioned once.  
“So what did he say?” Matt asked immediately as I sat down. Shit, I thought I was free from his interrogation.  
“Did you forget to ask this morning?” I mutter, picking at my food, trying to find something edible in the pile of shit.  
“No, I was waiting until we all could discuss it.” Matt says, looking at Spoole who is waving to me, making me acknowledge him with a head nod.  
“There’s nothing to discuss, James was just a dick last night.” I say, not looking up at Matt or Spoole, hoping they can’t tell I’m lying through my teeth.  
“Adam, you promised you’d tell us what he said. If it was really bad tell us and we’ll go give him a piece of our mind.” Matt says with a sincere look, looking at me, then Spoole.  
“Yeah” Spoole adds, giving me the same look as Matt.  
“A piece of your mind is how much you want to do him.” I snap at him, knowing fairly well that Matt used to have a crush on him in middle school.  
“Not if he’s being a dick to our friend. Can you just tell us Adam?” Matt says with the sincere look on his face. Why did he have to be a good friend and actually care?  
“He said nothing, uh, can we drop this.” I yell at them, just wanting them to stop mentioning  
“Okay Adam, but if it was nothing why can’t you tell us.” Spoole quietly adds.  
“He’s just a prick.” I say and everything goes silent for a minute. Then Spoole goes on to talk about how Bruce and he looked at each other and he swore the world stopped.  
-  
The rest of the day was uneventful, the only thing of interest being I had a class with Joel. It was a small class as no one was really interested in Poetry at Rooster High but that just meant this class was extremely close. I got along with everyone but have never said one world to Joel, I was just too nervous. He was easily the best in the class, all the words he wrote were so beautiful and I was just too intimidated. He was also the most attractive thing about that class.  
When I got home I immediately did any homework that couldn’t be put off for a day or seven. This resulted in me working non-stop until 8, only breaking when my mom came in and said she was going into work. When I finally finished I made myself some food and put on a movie, needing to cleanse my mind of anything and everything school elated. When the movie becomes so boring and stereotypical I pull out my phone and scroll endlessly. I check my messages, I have two.  
Matt Peake: yo can you get me again tomorrow? Ill pay for gas  
James Willems: I see you never denied the request  
Uh, James is ruining my life. Couldn’t he leave me alone for a couple of hour at least?  
Adam Kovic: Yeah I’ll be there at the same time.  
Do I reply? If I do he wins, but if I don’t I can’t tell him to fuck off, h=which is slowly becoming one of the favourite past times as of recent.  
Adam Kovic: I though you wanted me to accept  
James Willems: For your sake so you aren’t such a loner  
Adam Kovic; Wow, you’re thinking of me, maybe you aren’t such a fuckface  
Adam Kovic: Just letting you know that’s sarcasm, it might have gone over your head as you are such a fuckface  
James Willems: I knew what you were getting at Adam, and I’m only trying to distract you so I can screw your friends  
James Willems: Who should it be first, Spoole or Matt?  
Adam Kovic: Over my dead body are my friends going to sleep with you  
James Willems: aw getting jealous Duffy?  
Adam Kovic: Fuck you.  
And with my nightly insulting of James I head to bed. Trying to get to sleep without letting James take up any real estate in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've had this written for about a month and haven't updated sorry but im lazy, a new should be written and uploaded soon but university is starting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I hope you're like this so far! I plan to update it at least every well, but that might no happen as I'm lazy!  
> I'm uploading this chapter from my phone so tomorrow I'll fix any formatting abnormalities!
> 
> ps. this is heavily inspired by The Duff which is a great book, I haven't seen the movie so I don't know if it's like that but I do plan to change things but the main narrative will stay the same.


End file.
